Quitters Never Win
by hawkeyesbutt
Summary: When The Doctor and the Ponds arrive in 2009 in America instead of 1919, they're extremely confused as to why they've arrived in an abandoned ghost city, shops smashed in and not a person in sight. That is, until the Winchesters and their trusty angel arrive, all meeting at the only human left in the city; a small croatoan-infected girl. Is the apocalypse upon them?
1. Chapter 1

"So, where are we?" Amy asked as they landed, lifting her hand to swing the monitor round to see. She tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion. Rory came over and pulled the sam expression. "Doctor..?"

"Well, we _should _be in 1919 in the United States of America, the start of the Great Depression, the end of World War 1. But seeing as this is the TARDIS we're talking about-" The Doctor skipped over to the doors, swinging them open and staring in confusion. "No, no. This isn't right." He shut the door again, moving back over to the console. After twiddling a gear stick, twirling a wheel and thumbing a couple of buttons, he pulled his 'Something-Has-Gone-Wrong-But-I-Won't-Admit-It-Bec ause-I'm-The-Doctor' face. "Well. Not to worry! I'm sure we can still find something interesting in 2009!"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "2009?"

"You mean... 90 years later than the year we are meant to go to?" Rory chipped in.

"And how is _this-_" She twirled the screen round to face the Doctor. "-2009?"

The Doctor paused in hesitation, before putting on a bright smile. "Let's go find out, shall we?"

Upon stepping outside the TARDIS, the group were initially startled. Before them was a trashed, abandoned ghost of a city, cars turned over and shops smashed in. The sky was gloomy with dark clouds looming above them and the three stepped cautiously in their surroundings.

"This... This was never on the news." Amy mentioned, looking around. She noticed a dirty, slightly ripped newspaper on the ground and picked it up. She skimmed over the pages, her eyes widening. "Swarms, hurricanes, earthquakes... Sounds a bit apocalyptic, doesn't it?" She joked, weakly.

"Yes... Too apocalyptic for my liking." The Doctor mused.

The three of them walked through the ghost town quietly, searching for someone, anyone. It was quite a while before they found someone... Or, someone found them.

* * *

"Dean, we don't know if the croatoan virus got to everyone in that town! People could be in hiding, we should at least look for them," Sam argued. "Everyone who had the virus must be dead by now anyway, right? So, the town shouldn't be contaminated any longer."

Dean sighed. "Sam, if that virus is still there, if that virus gets to us- gets to _you,_ I couldn't live with myself."

"Cas will heal us. Right?" Sam turned to Cas, his eyes pleading. All he wanted was to make sure that the town was clear of people. He hated the thought of people staying in hiding, not knowing what was going on or if it was even safe.

Cas moved from where he was stood against the wall and walked towards the brothers. "I would be able to heal you of the virus. Dean, I believe Sam is trying to spare lives and with the apocalypse upon us, we need to spare as many as possible." Dean studied the angel for a moment, checking his motives were as he said, before nodding slowly.

"Alright," he responded. "Alright. We'll check it out, Cas can check the remaining people's status - if there are any remaining - and then we'll get back on the task of killing Lucifer. Sound like a plan?" The angel nodded once, Sam nodding along side. "Alright. Grab your guns, lets head out."

Out in the abandoned city of Wichita, the place was wrecked. The three freedom fighters walked cautiously through the mess, choosing their every step wisely. They checked in every shop, breaking extra glass that was in the way and found no one. Sam sighed, defeated. They'd been looking for a couple hours now, only to realise that everyone had either evacuated (unlikely) or was dead. "There's no one here. I guess we should head back to-"

The words were cut off by a scream from not far off, causing the three to run there as quickly as possible.

* * *

Upon keeping his eyes peeled and his ears listening, he swore he could hear the sound of scraping glass. _Person or animal? _Person. He could hear them scraping it across the floor, gently passing it from one hand to the other. He turned back to Amy and Rory, signalling that he heard something. He sniffed the air, a move that both Amy and Rory found quite confusing, before heading off in the direction he swore he heard it in. He pressed a finger to his lips when he turned back to them, before turning that final corner.

On the ground, there was a little girl. She crouched on her feet, a dirty, ripped teddy bear beside her, its stuffing falling out. She was wearing what looked like a sack for clothes, and in her hand was a large shard of glass, which she scraped across the ground, unaware of the new presences not far away. "Hello?" The Doctor called to her. He kept his voice steady and soft, not wanting to startle the girl. When he received no reply, he tried again. "Little girl? Are you alright?" When nothing came from the girl, he stepped forward slowly. Amy and Rory edged forward too, both curious as to what the little girl was doing here. "Can you speak? Can you hear me?" Once again no response. The Doctor finally got close enough to crouch down beside her, trying to comfort her. "Are you los-"

Before he could finish, the little girl turned on him, snarling and growling, raising her shard of glass in the air. The Doctor stumbled back in surprise, only for her to leap upon him and aim the shard at his throat. Amy screamed, watching the Doctor as he battled a 5-year-old girl who was desperately trying to kill him. Rory picked up a small rock, the closest thing he could find, and threw it at her head. "Get off of him!" He yelled, only for his eyes to widen when she turned her wild gaze on him. "Uh oh." She was up again, running at Rory, swiping the air with the sharp blade.

Then the three of them heard it. Footsteps.

Getting closer and closer, coming round the corner. Rory, still struggling to dodge the young girls attempts, didn't look up as three men ran around the corner, stopping in their tracks as they saw three, polished, clean-looking humans. And a dirty, croatoan-infected little girl.

"Hey!" Dean shouted at the girl. She looked up at him, her eyes training on his every move. "Come get me, you little croatoan bitch." The girl ran at him and he grabbed her holding her in Cas' direction so he could press his finger to her temple, forcing her to sleep. Once the struggling stopped, Dean put her down, taking a moment to breathe.

"She's been infected for too long, I don't..." Cas murmured. "I don't know if I can heal her, like I would have been able to heal you two." Dean's eyes shot up to his.

"What? So... So... You. Can't?"

"I'm afraid not, Dean. I'm sorry." Dean stared down at the unconscious body. "But what would you prefer? Living your past few months with a virus that makes you kill people, probably her own family, only to be cured and find out everyone you knew was dead at your hands. Or, you could die now with a painless, peaceful death." There was a moment of silence before Dean finally nodded. Cas reached down, pressing two fingers to her forehead once again and closed his eyes. The girl breathed out for a moment, before going completely still. "I can only hope her soul reunites with her families'."

Dean and Sam looked at the little dead girl, their eyes full of memories containing their own dead family and friends. Every death was just another stab in the chest.

"Did you just kill that little girl?" A strong scottish accent rang through the silence, jolting the Winchesters from their memories. The three looked up to see an oddly dressed man in a tweed jacket with braces and a bow-tie, a weedy, nervous looking man still gaping at the little girl and a redheaded scottish woman staring at them incredulously.

"Yes," Castiel answered in his gruff voice.

"Why?" The doctor demanded, stepping forward. Castiel glanced at him, tilting his head. His expression became more and more confused.

"Who... Who are you?" Castiel wondered out loud. "That's not possible."

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asked from beside him.

"Hello, there is a dead little girl on the floor who we just watched you kill!" Amy's strong accent broke through another round, gaining everyones attention again.

"She was infected with Croatoan," Sam spoke up. "This whole city was infected. We came to see if there were any survivors, anyone who wasn't infected but... Turns out the only person left was."

"Why did you _kill her? _Why couldn't you help her?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"This disease, it causes people to kill others on sight. It's... They'll do anything as long as that person is killed. It's so easy to catch it, it spreads like wildfire. In some cases, it can be healed; like when its only been a short period of time or only symptoms are showing and if you have your friendly neighbourhood angel with you." Cas frowned at him and Dean shrugged in return. "What would you prefer, Cas? I can use that or a number of other words like, rogue, fallen, rebelled-"

"Dean, shut up already." Sam commented, throwing him his 'bitchface' as Dean liked to call it. Dean sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever. Anyway, if you don't kill them, they'll kill you. It's like their brains are eaten at. Like zombies, but not as cool and much faster."

There was a moment of silence while the six of them mulled over their thoughts, before being dragged back to reality. "So, there's a thing." Sam wondered out loud. "What the hell are you guys doing in a city like this? This didn't _just _happen. You're not dirty, you don't even know what croatoan is-"

"Time travellers." Both Castiel and the Doctor answered at the same time. The Doctor stared at Cas in confusion. "Yes... How did you know?"

"I can sense it. We are familiar with the essence that comes with travelling through time."

"Aw man," Dean groaned. "I hate time travel. It messes shit up and its not comfortable at all. Or maybe that's just Cas." Cas turned to glare at Dean once again, only to receive a small smirk in return and a wink. Cas rolled his eyes, turning back to the other three time travellers.

"You," he pointed at the Doctor. "Who are you? You are not human, your soul is different than theres."

"Wait, so, you can see peoples souls?" Rory finally chipped in, causing the angel to stare at him. Rory shrunk under his gaze.

"Yes, I can. I'm an angel of the Lord."

"An angel!" The Doctor roared. "Brilliant! Wonderful! Never met an angel on Earth this late on, usually they're more situated with only coming down for emergencies and such back about 2,000 years. So what's going on? Why are there angels on Earth in 2009?"

Castiel looked at the ground. "My brothers and sisters have brought on the apocalypse."

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy asked, stepping towards him. "Angels brought on the apocalypse? How- _why?!"_

"They want to get it over with, you might say. They arranged the whole thing from me pulling Dean out of hell to Sam opening Lucifer's cage."

Once the words were in the air, an awkward silence took over the six of them. Dean let out a large sigh, Sam shuffled uncomfortably and Cas glanced around at everyone while the other three stared, gobsmacked at Sam.

"Who the hell thought that _opening Lucifer's cage_ would be a good thing?!"

"I didn't- I killed a demon and her death was the key to opening it-"

"Why did you kill her?!"

"Because SHE KILLED DEAN!"

Another uncomfortable silence and Dean had finally had enough. "Alright, we should leave. We need to get back and make plans anyway."

"Plans for what?" Amy asked, in a snarky voice. "You guys going to go and kill more people?"

Dean let out a small bitter laugh, stepping forwards until he was in front of her. "Listen here, sweetheart. Sam and I have been killing monsters our whole damn lives and we've lost our family and our friends from those sons of bitches out there. We're gonna go home, work out a plan for killing the Devil, so that the whole world doesn't crash and burn under Lucifer and Michael's scwabbling. So you can moan all you want about us killing but it won't anyone. We're in the apocalypse. This is our life. Maybe it isn't yours, with your time travel and shit, but its ours, and we prefer to stay grounded. So you can get out of here, or you can stay and help us. Just don't be a bitch about it."

Dean turned away, motioning with a nod to Cas and Sam to follow. They did, not turning their heads back until the Doctor spoke.

"Well, I don't see why not. We're in."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, so there's a gun, a special kind of gun that kill demons and- well, more or less anything. I reckon it's worth a shot, the only problem is... The person who has it, is a demon."

"How'd the demon get it?"

Dean rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, walking around a bit. "It was stolen from us from some skiving little bitch named Bela." The Doctor frowned at his voice of words, but gestured for him to continue. Dean sighed, sitting down on one of the beds that was currently not being sat on. "Look, we got into a bit of trouble, our friend was in an supernatural coma, she got us some stuff to help us out. While we were helping out Bobby while unconscious, she stole the Colt from us and supposedly sold it to this... Mega-demon named Lilith, the demon who set her hellhounds on me and ripped me to shreds." Dean shuffled uncomfortably at the memory, the reminder of his time in Hell, before continuing. "But, she actually gave it to her right-hand man, a demon named Crowley." He stood up and clapped his hands together. "So; we need to find Crowley and get the gun."

"As insane as this plan to _kill Lucifer _is, I will search for Crowley." Cas spoke, before flying off. Dean huffed at Cas' annoying exit he pulled every time and went to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

"Really, Dean? Whiskey? Right now?" The Doctor asked from his place across the room, sat down backwards on the chair.

Dean frowned. "Why not? It's not much different from every other day we face." He sipped the beverage, propping his feet up.

"Remember when we used to just hunt wendigo?" Sam asked him, a sad smile playing on his lips. "When the only worry we had was finding dad? Before all this angel crap, before Azazel and Meg and everyone." He rubbed his hands over his face before sighing. "Oh God."

"Hey, now is not the time to pray to God. If that dick was any good, do you think he'd be letting the angels fuck up Earth so bad?" He sipped his drink again, staring at the ceiling.

"So... God is real? Along with angels, demons, vampires, ghosts and whatever a wendigo is." Rory asked for the first time, pulling everyones attention his way.

Dean snorted, swallowing down the rest of his drink. "God's real, yeah. Actually useful? Nope, no game. Cas has been trying to find him but..." Dean trailed off, sighing again, before getting up to get another drink. Amy beat him to it, snatching the bottle away from him. "Hey!"

"Can't you just be sober? Are you that much of an alcoholic you can't stop drinking for one minute?" She asked, annoyance laced within her tone.

Dean glared at her. "Of course I can. I can stop drinking whenever I want." His fingers twitched, wanting to reach for the bottle. "Except I don't want to stop."

"Too bad." She took the bottle back with her to where she was situated on the other bed with Rory, placing it under the pillow. Dean rolled his eyes. "So, isn't Lucifer meant to be a fallen angel or whatever? How do you know Castiel or any of the other won't be like him?"

Sam looked up from what he was reading on his laptop, looking straight at Dean. Dean caught his gaze and gave him a questioning look. Sam's mouth twitched up into a half smile, one eyebrow raising up. Something clicked in Dean's head and he frowned, looking away from his brother. "Shut up, Sammy," Dean said in response, finally understanding. He diverted his gaze from them all, ignoring Sam's small chuckle at his discomfort.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked tentatively.

Sam smirked. Dean rolled his eyes. "I thought you were meant to be the mature one, Sam."

"I am being mature! Maybe you're the one being immature for not looking at the facts."

"And what would that be?"

"Cas rebelled against Heaven, Dean. He didn't do it because he felt like it, he didn't do it because I asked him to, he didn't do it because the other angels were mean to him. He did it for you." Dean's whole face lit up with colour and he stared at the floor.

"Oh," Amy let out in a knowing voice, a similar noise coming from Rory not long after. The Doctor just smiled fondly.

"It's not like that!" Dean yelled at the four of them. "Sam, stop it. You know it's not like that." Dean glared at him, but Sam brushed it off immediately.

"Sure Dean. You continue your internal struggle." Dean punched Sam on the shoulder, causing Sam to let out a loud "Ow!".

"You know, technically, Castiel doesn't have a gender Dean. He's an angel, they don't have genders." The Doctor reminded him, only causing Dean to frown over in his direction.

"That's not- Don't you start too. I didn't let you come along for this!"

The five of them heard the whoosh noise of Castiel's arrival, Amy and Rory jumping in unison at his unexpected arrival. Sam let out a small smirk, directing it to Dean and Amy giggled slightly. Cas stared at her, tilting his head in confusion. "What's funny?"

Dean glared at her, answering before she could. "It's nothing Cas, just these idiots being stupid. You find him?"

* * *

"No, absolutely not!" The Doctor let out at their outrageous plan. "The Ponds are under my protection, Amy especially! I won't have you risk her life!"

"It's the only choice we got, Doc. It's got angel warding covering the building and every demon in Hell and on Earth knows our faces, we just need a distraction; we'll be straight behind her, it's just to keep the demons on their toes before we kill them."

"Absolutely no-"

"Alright. Seems fair enough. I'll do it." Amy's voice cut through the Doctor's, causing him to stare at her in annoyance.

"You could be killed! Demons aren't to be negotiated with, they either take your soul and kill you or use you as a vessel! Please- Rory, tell her not to! Your her husband, surely you have an input in this!"

Rory stepped forward over to the two brothers. His expression was dark, his eyes locking onto the faces of the two, as he advanced towards them menacingly. "If she is injured, even a hair out of place, I will Locke after you myself. Apocalypse or no apocalypse. Are we clear?"

Amy watched as Dean's eyebrows shot up, before his eyes raked over Rory's appearance. He seemed to raise an eyebrow in silent appreciation. Sam answered for them, keeping Rory's eyes on him. "Loud and clear, she won't be harmed."

Amy smiled as Rory came over to her. "I'd tell you not to go, but I know you wouldn't listen. So be careful." She grinned before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. As she pulled away, she noticed the way Castiel's eyes slid over to Dean, while Dean's eyes looked anywhere that wasn't them.

"Alright!" she said brightly, lets get this show on the road."

* * *

Amy pressed the intercom button, rubbing her hands on my arms to warm herself up. She was dressed in a tight, black dress, showing off her back and her hair tied back. "Hello, my car broke down and I need some help," Amy spoke into the machine, her voice wavering from the shivers.

An unfamiliar voice spoke back. "I'll be right down."

She watched the gates open and walked in warily. Two men approached her wearing suits, one in front of the other. His eyes wandered down her figure, before going back up to her eyes. "Evening, pretty lady. Get yourself on in here." Amy internally cringed at the sickening tone of his voice but kept her expression neutral.

"Um, that's okay, I just need to make a call-"

"You don't need to call anyone baby, we're the only help you're ever gonna need." The other man walked up beside him, both wearing similar smirks on their faces.

Amy felt her heart rate speed up. _Oh god oh god oh god. _"You know what? I think I should wait by my car." She turned around and started walking. A large hand clapped onto her shoulder, stopping her from doing so.

"We said," The man spoke icily. His eyes became inked with black and he blinked them away. "Get your ass in here."

At that moment, Amy knew it was now or never. She swung around, flinging her arm out and punching him in the face. He backtracked at the sudden motion and she watched the anger boil up in his expression - before a knife was shoved into his throat. His whole skeleton seemed to glow a yellow light through his body his eyes a bright yellow. The colour disappeared and he fell limp to the ground, revealing Dean. Dean chucked the knife to Sam, who stabbed the other. Dean looked back Amy. "Nice work."

Amy grinned. "Thanks. Knew those self-defense classes would come in handy some day." She brushed herself off before standing straight again. Rory came up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled.

"Right well, you two go back to the Doc and Cas, we'll take it from here." Dean motioned through the gates and they nodded, watching the brothers as they crept into the house.

* * *

All four of them seemed to sigh in relief when the two of them came out, a gun in one hand and confused expressions on their faces. Amy glanced over to see Castiel's reaction and was unsurprised to see relief there. A small smile tugged at his lips when Dean shook the gun slightly in his hand at them. His gaze fell to Amy, feeling her eyes on him and he stared at her intensely. She tried to look away, but found she couldn't. _What the- _Suddenly, she felt as if her gaze had been released and she glanced once again at Castiel's expression. Now he looked slightly confused, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes looking towards Dean. Amy shrugged at that odd moment, turning her attention back to the two other confused expressions.

"Hey," Sam said as they approached. "We got it." Although it was a moment to be celebrated, the Doctor noticed their expressions.

"What happened?" He asked, feeling generally concerned. He'd hardly known these people for a day and he already cared about them. Typical.

"We... He... He just gave it to us." Dean answered, staring at the Colt in his hand. "Said he wanted us to kill Lucifer."

"Well... That's good right?" Rory answered, hope in his voice. "Maybe he's a good demon."

"No no no, you don't get it. There aren't any good demons. That's why they're demons. Oh and, once you've learnt that skinny boy, would you mind teaching my brother here so he doesn't go and cause the apocalypse again? Thanks." Sam gave Dean the worst bitch-face he could imagine and Dean rolled his eyes. "You can't deny it. I friggin' told you, over and over, 'Ruby's a lying bitch, we can't trust her, and what did you do?"

"I trusted her, Dean- Now is not the time for this argument that we've already had a million times. Yes, alright, I... I trusted a demon. You were dead and I didn't know... All I wanted was revenge. Ruby promised me that."

Dean tsked, getting into the car. "Seriously, just like dad. You guys and revenge-"

"Shut up, Dean." Sam got in the passenger seat, the Doctor and the Ponds in the backseats. Cas leant down as Dean rolled down the window.

"We'll see you back at the motel right? Go over the plan? We found out with the Devil is, too."

Cas nodded. "I'll be there. See you then." With that, they watched him disappear, the sound of his wings fluttering seeming to move the trees surrounding them.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap, 17 followers after only 1 chapter. That's amazing :o Sorry I didn't update sooner, I'm still trying to figure out the plot as I go along and I'm currently doing my exams. Only three left to go though! I don't know when you can expect a next chapter, it's not gonna be weekly I can tell you that. Maybe... Every fortnight? Every three weeks? Don't hold my word to that. I promise I'll try and update soon. (Btw, who saw the finales of both DW and SPN? Holy shit, man. I was bawling over Crowley and Naomi and Cas. AND RIVER! Holy shit. Sorry, I'll shut up now.) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any suggestions for things for me to include in later chapters, please let me know! I'll try not to put long author's notes on the other chapters, promise. Enjoy!**


End file.
